


I Can Do it to You Gently

by paradoxsmiles



Series: Angry Johnny [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, sort-of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxsmiles/pseuds/paradoxsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's had a long day, and Sherlock knows just what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do it to You Gently

**Author's Note:**

> The whole thing is kind of fluffy, especially the end.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please point out any pressing mistakes!

John was sitting in his favorite armchair near the fireplace. It had been a painfully long day at the surgery, an endless barrage of patients coming down with something or other now that the weather had turned unseasonably cold and damp (even by London standards). His back and feet were sore and he refused to believe it had anything to do with his age. The warmth and crackle from the flames had put him at ease quickly, the heat warming him and loosening his muscles almost as effectively as the now empty cup of tea on the table beside him. 

John let his head fall back with a contented sigh. He couldn't tell if perhaps he had dozed there by the fire, but the next thing he knew, long nimble fingers were threading through his hair and gently massaging his scalp. The feeling of Sherlock's hands on him never ceased to feel wonderful, but this soft, purposeful contact was exquisite. He let out another sigh which ended up being more of an encouraging moan. 

With his eyes still closed, John felt rather than saw Sherlock lean over his shoulders to plant an upside down kiss on his lips, still working the pads of his fingers against John's head. He leaned up into the kiss, tilting his head at an awkward angle as he reached up to clasp the back of Sherlock's neck and pull him down. John's quick movement earned an approving "mmph" from deep in Sherlock's throat, the sound vibrating between the two of them. Sherlock swayed forward, moving his hands to clamp down on John's shoulders as they each fought to control the kiss. 

Sherlock pulled away long enough to step around the chair and insinuate himself into John's lap, one leg slung over the arm of the chair with the other dangling between his knees.  
Feeling the warm detective pressed against him, John opened his eyes and just stared at Sherlock for a moment, the golden, flickering light of the fire casting sharp shadows against his face.Sherlock's eyes shimmered with want and affection, and John found himself once again thinking how easy it was for him to get lost in the sight of his flatmate and sometimes-lover.

John traced his thumb over the divine cupid's bow of Sherlock's upper lip and watched with reverence as his eyes fluttered shut and his lips opened in a panting breath. Sherlock leaned into John and began kissing him again, this time with more fervor. Each man's hands began roaming along the other, carding through dark curls, fingertips tracing softly across a usually-forgotten scar, both pushing and pulling at different articles of clothing until they were both flushed and shirtless.

Sherlock kissed and nipped at John's jaw and neck as his hand slid down his doctor's chest then stomach, dancing between knuckles and nails against John's skin. With his lips against John's pulse, Sherlock deftly undid the button and zip on his trousers while John ran his own hands from Sherlock's knee to hip, sliding down to caress the flank of his thigh, the side of his perfect arse. 

John gave a gentle squeeze and Sherlock moaned as he pushed his hand inside John's pants, wrapping his long, thin fingers around John's girth. John echoed Sherlock's sound of pleasure and shifted his hips to get more of that glorious friction. His lips found Sherlock's again and they kissed eagerly, Sherlock's free hand tugging and softly pinching each of John's nipples in turn, which elicited sinful sounds from the shorter man that shot straight to Sherlock's own groin. John thrust against Sherlock's hand, which was now pulling at his cock in long, expert strokes, twisting to collect the bead of liquid at the tip and pressing back down. John held Sherlock to him by the base of his skull, his fingers woven through that dark spray of soft hair, and traced every surface within the other man's mouth he could, trying to convey his want, his need with just his tongue against Sherlock's. 

John moaned as Sherlock quickened his pace, working him with his hand and whimpering into his mouth. John broke away in a gasp and looked first at the wet, reddened lips and piercing eyes still so near to him, then down where Sherlock was palming his own erection through his thin, stylish trousers. John groaned again, guttural and low as he pulled Sherlock to him by the knee. He pressed his lips to Sherlock's neck in a desperate kiss, sucking at the sensitive skin, and Sherlock threw his head back with a cry of 'John'.

That deep, beautiful voice almost sobbing his name made John's skin tingle everywhere and he felt a tight, coiling heat begin to build low in his core. He bucked his hips as Sherlock continued to stroke him with more force, more speed. Sherlock felt the temperature of the silky heat within his hand increase and stiffen ever so slightly more in his grip before John began to shake beneath him, his thrusts faltering in their rhythm. Sherlock shifted so he could press his forehead against John's and lock eyes with the man at his mercy. This was his favorite part; watching as John came totally undone for him. John tried to speak, to tell Sherlock he was close, but at his whimpers of "I...I..." Sherlock pressed his lips once more to John's to silence him. He stroked him two, three more times before John's orgasm ripped through him and he shouted out 'Sherlock!', every muscle in his body contracting simultaneously as he came in thick ribbons in Sherlock's hand and across his own stomach. He quivered as Sherlock continued to gently pump his cock, riding out the aftershocks. 

When John had quieted and stopped twitching, Sherlock was suddenly wiping him off with a flannel he hadn't known was nearby and repositioning to tuck John back into his pants and re-secure his trousers. John was limp, warm, and so perfectly relaxed that he had no intention of moving for the remainder of the evening. Sherlock climbed off John's lap, stood, and draped a found blanket over John before leaning down to place a kiss against his slightly sweaty forehead. John's eyes slid shut as he listened to the flames crackle in the hearth.


End file.
